Inside Insanity?
by One Hell of An Ace Alchemist
Summary: Sakutaro Morishige and Yoshiki Kishinuma are two of the nine from Kisaragi Academy Senior High trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School. Unable to find any live people, and with Morishige slowly losing his sanity, they begin to treat each other as more than friends. Will they survive, or die trying to escape? (I don't own Corpse Party, and this is dedicated to Tori7229 :3)
1. Intro

Okay, this is basically a story from a Roleplay I did with a friend of mine. To be honest, I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I'll try to keep it interesting.

And yes, I believe the one scene from 2U (Sachiko's Game of Love) will be in there. I feel really awkward saying that, since it's a bit of an awkward scene to play out.

Oh, and just to warn you, I'm going to get VERY gory/depressing with it, since...y'know...it's Corpse Party, so why not?!


	2. Epitome of Hell (Morishige's POV)

Walking.

That's all I did for what seemed like days. To be quite honest, I wished that I had dropped dead a while back. All of my friends were missing... or dead, as far as I knew. I had heard them screaming before, but found nobody. This was the epitome of Hell.

I did all in my power to flinch as I walked past the rotting corpses in the halls. I asked myself why I had to make myself flinch. A normal person would have flinched automatically, or ran in fear. Me... well, I didn't do either of those things.

I stood there, in awe.

"What's wrong with me?! I shouldn't be infatuated with these... these decaying pieces of flesh!" I yelled into the darkness, only to hear my echo. Looking down, I saw a corpse: it looked like a girl. Picking up her nametag, I realized she wasn't from our school.

"Hmm... Tohko Kirisaki? Oh, she's from Byakudan Senior High School." taking in all of the information on her ID, I put it back on her outfit, and continued.

More walking.

Not flinching bothered me. It proved I wasn't normal. Then again, this place that all of us had been trapped in wasn't normal, either. A Charm gone wrong, a Haunted Elementary School, Vengeful Spirits, the Girl in the Red Dress... how much torture could one person be put through?!

Not to mention, one could die in several ways: getting murdered by a person/ghost/spirit/etc., going insane, starving/dying of dehydration, or suicide. None of us could be sure that we'd live another second. Lost in thought, I snapped back to reality when I heard a squish beneath my feet.

"I just stepped in-" I stopped, mid-sentence, looking down to find that my foot was now in a pile of mangled internal organs. Again, I tried to purposely flinch, but failed. Then, stepping back, I noticed that the guts were also splattered on the wall in front of me.

This CAN'T be happening! Just a few hours ago, everyone was safe in Kisaragi Academy's Classroom 2-9, listening to Shinozaki tell ghost stories. Before that, we had our Annual Cultural Festival, which doubled as a 'Goodbye Party' for our classmate Mayu Suzumoto, who was moving the next day.

I was about to force out a scream when I felt something touch my shoulder. Slightly curious, and slightly terrified, I turned, ready for whatever was behind me.


	3. Meet and Greet? (Yoshiki's POV)

There was someone walking in front of me, I knew it. The large shadow could only be a person.

I followed, curious.

Around forty-five minutes passed, and the shadow stopped. I could see their struggle to run, but they were glued to the floor, staring at what lay ahead of them. Wanting to make sure they were alright, I stepped forward, and put a hand on their shoulder.

"You seem troubled-" I stopped, not knowing if it was a man or woman." Anyways, are you okay?" I asked, confused.

When the person turned around, I was relieved to see that it was a classmate, Sakutaro Morishige. He looked a bit frightened, which was unlike him. After he had turned, he looked me dead in the eyes.

"I can't make myself flinch, I can't make myself run - I can't do anything but stare!" Morishige whispered, looking down.

This school had changed him... it wasn't normal to see him so scared, and now crying. Normally, he was calm, and didn't speak out very much, if at all. I looked past him, and almost retched at the sight of organs and blood on the floor and wall.

"O-oh my God, this is what you were looking at?!" I trembled, stepping a few feet back.

At this point, he had stopped crying, and regained his composure. Shoving his glasses back up, Morishige looked at me again, eyes shining.

"Yes, this was what I was looking at. Tragic, isn't it?"


	4. Run Away! (Morishige's POV)

"This poor, poor person..." I gave a slight grin, and then began to laugh.

"What the hell?! Why would you even _glance_ at something like this?!" Yoshiki looked at me, fear in his eyes.

"Well, Kishinuma, these corpses... oh, how do I say this in the easiest way possible? They keep me sane, I suppose? You might not understand, though; it's rather complicated."

That was his breaking point.

"You...you aren't yourself...you're...i-insane!" he stepped away from me, looking like he wanted to run.

"Aha~ go on, run! Run! Show me that you're _truly_ _afraid_..." I spoke, mocking him, taunting him.

I then stepped to the side, and picked up a crowbar I had stashed away underneath some lose floor boards. I cackled, knowing I had the advantage. Stepping towards him, I grinned, now laughing. I could sense his fear, and it motivated me.

"Go on~ run~ run~! Run, and don't look back! I'll be right behind you... waiting..." I stepped off of my left foot, lungung towards him. Poor frightened Kishinuma ran, and I was on his heels. He tried to catch me off guard by going in circles, and turning around, even hiding.

Nothing could stop me.

"Ahahahaha~ Kishinuuumaaa? You know _**damn**_well you can't hide from me~" I rounded a corner, smashing my crowbar into the wall as a tactic to lure him out of hiding.

"..."

I looked around, seeing a door. Entering, it was a small classroom, mostly shrouded in darkness. Kicking several decaying or completley rotted corpses out of my way, I dissapeared into the shadows, my crowbar raised.

"Kishinuma, come out, all I want to do is work with you to find the others..." I quieted my laughing, hoping he would come out of his hiding spot.

No response came, only the echoed sounds of shaky and frightened breathing. I followed it, to a corner, and prepared to strike.

The lights flickered on.

I saw Kishinuma cowering in the corner, his eyes filled with nothing but fear. As I was about to strike, I felt a sharp pain in my skull, and then...

Everything went black.

**_(A/N) Wow, I'm REALLY sorry it took so long to get this Chapter up... . Well, regardless, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you have any ideas/suggestions!_**


	5. Is This Love? (Yoshiki's POV)

I watched as Morishige stood over me, ready to kill me. I was scared, I'll admit it. I was VERY scared. But then, he...dropped...the crowbar, and fell forward, landing on top of me. I wasn't sure what had happened, but I threw my arms around him, pulling him up, so I was cradling him.

"Oh god...PLEASE don't be dead!" I could hear my own voice shaking. Wait, wait:

Was I seriously concerned about the person who had just tried to KILL me, five seconds before?! Then again...this wasn't just another person..this was Morishige. And I cared about Morishige, more than I ever dared to tell.

He might think differently of me, and I didn't want that. Actually, I had hoped he thought of me the same way. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about my feelings...I had to think about Morishige. Was he going to live? Was he even alive?

"Well, I might as well say this: Morishige, if you can hear me, if you're even alive, I want you to know something...I love you...and...and.." I paused, choking back tears. "...please, just wake up..." my voice had changed, sounding like that of a scared childs.

I didn't want him to suffer forever, and I didn't want to be alone. Yeah, I was scared, but I had every damn reason to be! Standing, with Morishige in my arms, I left the classroom, and began walking the empty halls, looking for a place that I could lay him down.

I knew I was crying. I could feel the tears blur my vision, and then slide down my cheeks. Not even sure where I was anymore, I stopped, setting Morishige against the wall, then falling to my knees and crying, my face buried in my hands.

"Why? Why us? Why does this place exist?! WHY?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, filled with fear, and utter rage.

"...I was supposed to confess...but now, I've lost him...the one person I loved, taken from me. NOW WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE FOR, HUH?! WHO?!" Nobody answered, just as I had expected. We were brought to Hell, and forced to try and escape...but now, I felt I had no reason, no motive, no want to leave.

All I wanted to do was die. Nothing more, nothing less.

Just...die...

"Th-That's what I'll do...I'll die...I'll die, and I won't have to be alone...I'll be with him, my love, my life...the one who was taken from me...we can finally be together...forever..."

"Shut up. You're not dying. Neither of us will die." a hand was placed on my shoulder, and the voice...that voice was soft...and it couldn't be anyone else...

"M-M-Mori..shige?!"


End file.
